Magic Only Exists In Fairy Tales!
by AnimeLuver
Summary: Should it be PG or PG 13 I dunno. Anyways it's a drama and romance cross and the couple is Sorato.


Magic Only Exists In Fairy Tales  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or anything o.k?  
Anime_Luver  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat by the bed of the man of my dreams, Yamato Ishida had been shot earlier in the week by one of his crazed fans. The doctors weren't positive if he'd make it or not. I hold his hand tightly holding back the tears that stun my eyes. I feel a hand on my shoulder, there is no doubt in my mind that it belongs to my best-friend Tai.  
"Sora..." Tai says from behind me.  
"Yes Tai.." I say turning around. I'm starting to cry and then Tai comes over and hugs me.  
"It'll be alright Sora.. I hope so anyways." Tai says softly.  
"Do you mind leaving for a few minutes.. I want to be alone with him.. Just for a while.." I say through tears.  
"Sure thing Sora.." Tai says letting me go and wandering out the door.  
I walk to the bed-side of the love of my life I sit down beside him and hold his hand.  
"Matt.. I don't know if you can hear me but.. Please don't leave me. Your the only one I've ever loved this deeply. I remember when we first started going out.. I had just got dumped by Tai.. I was so sad but.. You were there for me the whole time. Then we started dateing and we decided that we loved each other. I really think if you make it.. Why am I saying if? When you make it out of here I think we should get married and start a family." I say sadly. I cry when he doesn't move or flintch or anything. "Please Matt.."   
Suddenly the beeping monitor starts beeping very fast. I look up and Tai and the others run in. A doctor runs into the room and calls for a nurse. Suddenly the beeping goes flat and I scream and cry as it goes "beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep".   
"MATT NO! PLEASE MATT NO!" I scream as the doctor uses the thing that starts the heart up again. The monitor starts beeping again and Matt's eyes flutter open and he looks up at me.   
"Goodbye Sora." He says as the monitor hits another flat line. The doctor scrambles over and starts trying to get his heart started again.   
"Matt don't leave! Please Matt no!" I shout through tears. I scream at the top of my lungs crying loudly. I've never felt so much pain before. Suddenly the doctor turns around and faces me shaking his head sadly.   
"I'm sorry miss but.. We've lost him." He says walking out motioning for the nurse to follow him. I run to Matt's side and shake him violently.   
"Matt come back to me!! COME BACK!!" I say letting my tears flow freely they drip on his face and I look up hopefully. After waiting for a few minutes I realized he wouldn't be coming back. "WHY WON'T IT WORK??" I wail. "IT ALWAYS WORKS IN THE MOVIES! MATT PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!" I scream.  
"Sora.." Tai says placeing a hand on my shoulder, "Magic only exists in fairy tales.. Tears won't bring him back."  
I hug the body of my decessed boy-friend and kiss him softly on the cheek.   
"Good-bye my love.. I will love you always and will join you soon enough.." I say getting up and running out the door.  
"SORA WAIT!" Tai yells from behind me.. I ignore him and keep running, tears are streaming down my face, I can feel them burning my red cheeks. I can now hear the noise of foot-steps and realize someone is following me.. I speed up and run a few blocks until I lose him, I make a right turn and run until I'm home. I know my mom isn't home yet because of the time. I run into the kitchen, I'm still wailing and my arms are shaking wildly, I flip open a drawer and pull out a sharp knife. The blade shines brightly. I look at it as it shines a silver type tone, I can see my reflextion which causes me to cry even more. I stare at it with a shakey hand.  
"Matt.. I will join you! If you die! I die!" I say screaming and crying loudly. I raise the knife to my wrists and slit both of them. It isn't long until I lose vision and feeling.. I can see my blood dripping everywhere. Suddenly Tai runs through the door. At this point I can barley talk and I can't see him although I can sense his presence in the room.  
"Sora no!" He says.  
"G-Goodbye Tai." I whisper as loud as I can. Then suddenly I lose all feeling and vison. The next thing I know I'm heading towards a white light and thats the last time I was ever in the real world .. One thing I'll never forget about that world is..   
"Magic Only Exists in fairy tales..."  
The End  
  
This is my first drama fic and my second Sorato fic. Please review and don't flame. I know it's short but be nice o.k? I tried hard and I think it's really sad... Well Thanx for reading...   
Anime_Luver  



End file.
